


[OP][馬艾]Worth It

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 他們是情人，也是最好的朋友，是燃燒在對方身上的火。





	[OP][馬艾]Worth It

 

 

30歲的Ace終於知道後退不是屈服，而是為了讓自己更容易得到一個擁抱。

40歲的Ace在Marco最後一根頭髮被火燒掉之後開始留長，後者則養成沒事就幫Ace設計新髮型的奇妙的興趣。

50歲的Ace看著菜鳥荒唐莽撞的樣子感慨萬千，同時一拳阻止了65歲的Marco吐槽他：「跟當年的你相比他們還算可愛」的廢話，並在對方說「可他們沒你火辣」的時候原諒對方。

60歲的Ace抱著75歲幾乎要飛不動的老鳳凰在偉大的航路上看盡人生最後的四季流轉，每一次上岸都是場冒險，每一次揚帆出航都像回家。

 

他們是情人，也是最好的朋友，是燃燒在對方身上的火。

 

不死鳥第一次因為體力耗盡從天空墜落的時候，Ace彷彿看到了白鯨號的影子，再堅固的船總有靠岸的一天，燃燒再久的火焰會遇到缺氧的時候，他唯一能做的只有使盡全力往前跑，衝過半片森林弄出一身傷只為了跟地心引力搶人。

你不能勉強安息的船隻出航，那就像逼失溫的靈魂撕裂最後一點尊嚴，只為逃離旅程的終點。

散後的宴席每個人都該沉睡。

Marco躺在Ace身上疲累的仰望天空，兩抹蔚藍遙遙相望，萬呎的高度總算有了距離感，本該輕而易舉的事情卻讓他喘的比他倆第一次上床時還劇烈。

Ace不敢問他那是什麼滋味，被軟弱無力的自己遺棄是什麼滋味，被駕馭多年的事物嘲笑是什麼滋味，隨口扯些老男人就該好好養身的廢話，其實比誰都心疼。

卻沒料到Marco舉起手笑著撫摸Ace的臉頰，拇指輕輕的擦掉一抹微小的血痕，接著一路向下，停在心臟的位置。

 

「我覺得值得,yoi」

壓在Ace身上的壓力倏地爆發了，十五年距離意味著超越不了的生死線，他用力抱著累極的男子瘋狂掉淚，哭的比年少時期更加幼稚。

白痴，我會接住你的好嗎，他一邊哭一邊罵，卻再也不想讓Marco展翅了。

 

其實對Marco來說，無論是第一次，第二次，還是第一百一千次的墜落，他從不覺得有什麼不同。

Ace不會飛，他又何必一定要執著於天空。

總算能跟Ace肩併著肩走完傳說的最後篇章。

怎麼會不值得。

 

 

 

後來的交往紀念日他們勾著手，帶上滿嘴的零食跑到空島上度假，一個離天空最近的地方，可以一起躺在雲海上面喝的爛醉也不怕，陽光把Marco柔軟的藍羽曬成Ace的顏色，橘紅配著金黃，長尾纏在Ace腰間，彷彿擔心男子一消失就會跑到哪裡去惹麻煩。

直到老去都改不掉操心的習慣，寵著Ace的習慣。

 

 

 

70歲的Ace在Marco85歲最後一次化成鳳凰的時後笑著送他走最後一程。

 

 「謝謝你陪了我這麼久啊」

 

 帶著青炎的羽毛在黑夜中燃燒，如成群的螢火，如飄散的星光，男人吻他的時候已不復當年的青澀，指腹一吋吋滑過他愛了整整一輩子的人，但Ace知道自己一旦放手就再也拉不回Marco了。

 

 

 

 

Marco從不是開口邀請他上船的人，Ace決定這次兩人總該一起揚帆才算公平。

出發吧，我的船長。他說，知道Marco沒有本事拒絕他，他不可能拒絕他。

 

 

 

 

 

兩個身影緊緊擁抱，鳳凰把他的再生與火的死亡葬在一起。

 

 

 

 

灰燼的另一頭，Moby Dick號在海上靜靜等待。

直到最後兩名遲到的乘客大笑著站上甲板。

青藍與橘紅交錯，緊扣的十指從未放開。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「小子們！準備開宴會啦！」

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
